Accidentally in Love
by SkylaMarie.xo
Summary: What happens when your fate is turned around? And everything you thought you knew, is all of a sudden completely different. And the one you thought to be your true love, becomes your worst enemy..
1. Betrayal

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Please be warned that this story is rated M for a reason, there will be foul language play, sexual content, and very sexual content. So if you do not approve of these things then please turn away. I do not want to offend anyone.

_**[Lemon Warning]**_

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**BeastPlay**_"

Words I May Use.

Onna -woman

Hakama - pants

Haori - kimono top

Obi -the belt that is tied around between the hakama and haori.

_**BETRAYAL **__- __**to hurt someone who trusts you**_

Long ebony locks danced and swayed in the breeze that rippled on through, the locks belonging to a young woman of barely nineteen, years as sat beside a pond, her head bowed as she looked to her reflection in peaceful pond. A sniffle could be heard as a tiny tear dropped into the water, falling from cerulean crystal blue orbs. A small hand she wiped away another tear that threatened to fall. As a sigh escaped her mouth, it was apparent that the onna was deep into thought, completely unaware of her surroundings as she stared at the pond before her.

_He left me again, he disregards my feelings for him, it's almost as if I don't exists as a human to him, a person with emotions. He did it again, although he knows that I love him, oh why, what did I do wrong Kami? I wanted nothing more then for him to love me back, and actually mean it. I thought he did, I mean, I thought he meant it, those three small words coming from his lush lips.. Its just not fair. He didn't even realize that I had seen him with that dead clay pot! Was the that oblivious? Could he not smell me? Sense me? I just wish someone could love me, for me! I don't understand what I've done wrong, I followed him around, and I helped him search for them, I even cared for him when he doubted himself, I stood by his side through all the emotional pain, and the abuse. I honestly thought he would care for me, but he never did. I gave, and never asked for anything in return. So why me? Why did this have to happen to me?_

Flash Back. (follows right into the events of the present)

InuYasha looked around the makeshift camp that the group had set up, they had been on the move since early that morning and had barely stopped to rest. So after a long and filling dinner, the group separated and took turns bathing before settling in for the night, it appeared that everyone was beyond exhausted, all but two. Kagome had slept earlier that day while being carried on Inu Yasha's back, so she would be good for a bit more before drowsiness over took her form. Looking around the clearing, it seemed that Inu Yasha was in a rush as he saw Kikyo's soul stealers overhead of him. Only looking around quickly he didn't really bother to listen to see if everyone had actually been asleep as he ran off to be with his un-dead lover. Shaking her head and waiting till he was gone, Kagome sighed as she quietly lifted herself out of the sleeping bag she was sharing with Shippo, and tip-toed after Inu Yasha, keeping enough distance so that he wouldn't be able to catch her scent. And so that her friends did not wake from her leaving.

Arriving in the clearing where Kikyo was resting against a tree, seeing InuYasha arrive, a small smile graced her lips as he called out to her. "My dearest love, come to me, grace me with your beautiful presence." Coming out of the shadows of the tree Kikyo emerged, as she embraced him she held on loosely to him as she gazed into his golden orbs. Sighing, she stayed quiet for a few moments before boldly asking, "InuYasha... Do you love me?" She spoke softly and calmly as she laid her head against his muscular chest. Spotting Kagome in the trees, she had a smirk across her face as she planted a kiss on Inu Yasha's lips, coaxing him to answer her question. Shocked by the kiss, a small moan escaped his lips as he quickly answered her question. "Yes, yes I do, I love you." As he placed his lips on hers, he kissed her passionately, not allowing her to respond. Finally pulling away from the entrancing kiss, Kiyko looked up at Inu Yasha, completely flushed from the lack of air. "But, do you love me with all your heart?"

A small sad smile appeared on her lips, her heart would be racing if she actually had one. Inu Yasha looked down at her and frowned, he loved this woman dearly, but with all his heart? What about Kagome? Did he love her too? More the Kikyo? A sigh escaped his lips as he battled with himself mentally, after a few moments of silence he came to a not so solid conclusion, but he didn't want to pass up this opportunity, to be with the one that he had loved for oh so long, and never knowing if she had felt the same back towards him. "Yes koiishi, I do love you, with all of my heart." Kissing her again, he made ti short and sweet before pulling away again. "I wish to make you my mate." The slight nod of her head was the only approval he needed.

_**[Beginning]**_

InuYasha slowly ghosted his lips down Kikyo's neck, and down to her collarbone as he opened up her haori and slowly untied her obi. His clawed hands slowly grazing her breast, laying her down he traced kisses down her stomach, untying her hakama, as he let her body show in all her glory to him. Opening up his own haori and untying his hakama, he trailed kisses down her body reaching down to her womanhood before gently placing a clawed hand there and slowly inserted his index finger. Kiyko's body arched to the new sensation as he continued his ministrations with his hand, the other coming up to grab her breast and play with it while his mouth grazed her nipple, earning a moan from her. Pulling InuYasha close, she kissed him, nibbling his ear and whispering quietly "I want you, please"

Nodding his head, InuYasha placed himself at her entrance, slowly entering and breaking her purity barrier. He kept thrusting, taking each of her moans as a signal to gain speed, grabbing onto Kikyo's hips he continued to ram himself into her, his claws breaking the skin as he gripped harder and harder while they both reached they're climax together, he growled out her name as she screamed in joy, as he spilled his hot seed into her awaiting womb, as she lay her head to the side, he quickly bent and bit her neck, placing his mating mark, making her his mate for all of eternity.

_**[End]**_

Arriving into the clearing, Kagome saw the whole scene play out, her legs had stayed like they were cemented to the ground, her tears ran down her face as she saw them proclaim they're love for each other. As he placed his mating mark, Kagome ran away her tears streaming down her face, running till she couldn't run anymore. She came across a secluded pond, sitting down she continued to cry, splashing the water in anger.

Looking down at her reflection as the water stilled once more, she was startled to see that what she saw, was in fact not her reflection but that of a beautiful woman with silver hair three magenta strips and a crescent moon adoring her head. She's so beautiful, but who is she? As if the woman in the water read her thoughts, she spoke very elegantly. "My name is Tashio Inu Kimi" Kagome looked shocked to hear her speak but she wanted to know who this woman before her was. "But who are you?" she whispered. Inu Kimi stayed quiet for a bit before answering, it seemed that she was pondering what the woman had asked her, and how exactly to answer it so that the onna before her would understand the reply. "I am Sesshomaru-sama's oka-san." Kagome went off a flurry of questions, before a cough quickly quieted her. "So many questions little one, but that is not why I am here. Wipe your tears, there is no need to cry, I have come to give you a message of your true identity." Inu Kimi spoke swiftly and calmly to the overwhelmed onna. "You see, you are not who you think, this is not your true for, for you a truly a inuyoukai miko. For what seemed like an eternity, nothing could be heard but the sound of crickets and the dying melody of song birds as Kagome sat there too astonished to speak.

Finally Kagome gathered up the courage to speak, inside she was having a mental battle with herself. "But how? How would you know? Why do I still look like this? Is this a joke?" Inu Kimi suppressed a small chuckle as she listened to Kagome rant on and on. Taking a breath she cut her off. " You see, you are the only descendent of the great Midoriko, who was your grandmother, meaning that you are not the reincarnation of Kikyo. But the daughter of the great priestess of the North, Takami Mayumi-sama. You, are the only daughter of her, and the great daiyokai Takami Tamotsu-sama. Kagome sat there, motionless as she took in the information that she had been told. After a few a moments of silence, a very calm Kagome looked down at Inu Kimi, taking another moment before she responded. Taking a breath she opened her mouth to speak. " So I'm the fabled daughter of the Lord and Lady of the North? But that doesn't explain why I still look like a human." Looking down at her reflection Kagome noted her appearance, taking in her long wavy black hair and cerulean blue eyes.

Inu Kimi smiled at this as she too looked at the girl before her. "There is a way to reveal who you are, but it takes either you mastering your own miko powers, something to cause your beast to take control, or by mating." Hearing this, Kagome seemed to be a bit shocked, but nodded her head either way. Inu kimi continued. "Because of your status, your parents hid you in the future to protect you, if people were to find out who exactly you were, they would try and hunt you down, your life could potentially be in danger, Naraku has been looking for you, and the power of the gods they say possess, although this power is untrue, your real form is indeed more powerful then Midoriko ever was, and being the one to possess the Shikon no tama, you are very dangerous to Naraku's plans. Please be careful of him, he is the reason that your parents hid you, they knew of his evil soul." The two continued to talk about it all, but it appeared that they were not alone. Off in the distance, hidden in the trees just outside of the clearing stood Sesshomaru, silently observing what was going on in the clearing before him. Somewhat baffled at what was going on, his more curious side wanted to get closer, and to see what was going on, but his more stoic side told him to stay put, unsure of what was going on. He took in what was saying, the words powerful and daiyokai standing out more then the rest. So this onna is not who she appears to be, hmm.. She may make a powerful ally. And a good companion for Rin-chan. This Sesshomaru shall confront her in two day cycles then. There a deal she cannot resist shall be made."

And that is the end of chapter one. Hope you all liked it! :)

If you have any suggestions of things you would like to see be done, or somthing you would like to see, do not hesitate to tell me. I don't bite. :)


	2. Anguish

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Please be advised, there is a rape warning for this chapter. I will notify when it starts.

"Speaking""

_Thoughts_

_**Demonic Thoughts**_

_**ANGUISH - extreme pain, distress, or anxiety**_

A rustling sound could be heard, and the sound of a twig snapping. Whoever was coming wasn't intent on being quiet. Over in the clearing, Kagome was looking around startled, she could sense an aura coming, it's owners intents were not very good either. Backing closer to the pond, as if the reflection would give her protection she gulped hard before asking. "Who's there? What do you want?" Her face still red from the tears that were falling down them earlier, leaving trails on her face. As he advanced, Kagome's heart rate picked up as she felt threatened by his presence, seeing that she had no where to go she moved to sit on her knees so that she would be able to take a defensive position if she had to.

"Kagome... my love what are you doing out here.. alone?"

Within those moments, it clicked to Kagome that something terribly wrong and Inu Yasha was not himself right now, it was almost as if he was under some kind of spell from Kikyo. She could see the smirk that adorned his face as he continued advancing on the frightened priestess. As he started growling, his ears laid flat against his head and his breathing became huskier.

"Why are you backing away, I promise not to hurt you... too much."

Kagome panicked, and quickly retorted, "don't come near me you bastard." Looking over at Inu Yasha, she stared him straight in the eyes, trying to make her stare look as cold as possible, but the fear was breaking through. Snarling he tried to swipe at her, failing he kept his voice low as he growled. "What the hell did you just say to me bitch!"

Lunging he grabbed at Kagome, his claws slicing her skin as he grabbed the collar of her school uniform. Screaming she tried splashing the pond water at him, hoping to distract him enough to make him let go of her. From the pond, Inu Kimi sighed wishing that she could help the girl, but knowing that this would help bring out her demonic side, hopefully. Grimacing at the sight of the onna's blood, Inu Kimi wanted to say something to try and help out the poor onna.

InuYasha picked up Kagome from the collar of her shirt, and proceeded to throw her against the tree that was closest to them, which ripped the front of her uniform in the process, this which exposed her lacy black bra that she had on. With a smirk, he pounced on her taking the chance to rip at her skirt and the rest of her shirt, her uniform was now in pieces around her. Being knocked unconscious from the impact of the hit, Kagome was just coming to as she felt a weight on top of her, looking up she saw Inu Yasha, his eyes tinted red. Noticing that tetsusaiga was not at his side.. Her worst fears coming true. Advancing he moved to spread her legs. Kagome yelped and kicked Inu Yasha in the groin, making him whimper in pain. Taking advantage of the distraction, Kagome tried to get up to run away, but fell back down as Inu Yasha's clawed hand gripped tightly around her ankle. Pinning Kagome down on the forest floor he managed to growl out at her. "Either you can give in and bear my pups, or suffer the same fate as the others."

Gasping as she felt something push up against her woman hood, she whimpered a little looking up at him with pleading eyes. "What of the others?" Her voice uncertain as he rubbed his stiff member against her, she could feel a small pool of heat in her lower belly as her body betrayed her mind. InuYasha just laughed, a smirk evident on his face. "Well isn't obvious? I killed them all.. Except that brat, he managed to get away before I could get him."

-_**Mild**_-

Screaming for help, Kagome was petrified, he had not only killed her friends, but he was trying to rape her. Inu Yasha only let out a low growl as his hand quickly went to fondle Kagome's breast. Not understanding the feeling going through her body, Kagome's back arched from the pleasure he was giving to her, with a smirk he brought his mouth to her other breast and began his ministrations there. With a swipe to her panties he opened the folds of his hakama, pulling out his member before pushing himself against her womanhood. Kagome startled to struggle as she felt the foreign object up against her, but at the same time it made her woman hood pulse with the excitement of what was to come.

Slashing at her ribs for her disobeying him, she looked down at her now torn open ribs, a gash that ran about four inches deep. As an evil grin spread across his face he looked over in the direction Sesshomaru just happened to be standing in.

From the distance Sesshomaru could see somewhat of what was happening, unsure of just lovers or rape he was waiting to step in. His beast was fighting it's cage in fury at wanting to protect the young ningen. _**Let me out, I can fix this in ten seconds flat. Let me protect her! She is ours! Not his! OURS! **_Groaning mentally he listened to his beast fight him. _What good is the ningen to this Sesshomaru? How is she ours? Just save her, it will reward you in the end, she will make a good ally, and maybe something more one day. _With a nod of his head, Sesshomaru started to advance towards the clearing where Kagome and Inu Yasha were.

As he reached the halfway point, he felt an energy in front of him, it was a barrier. The dead miko must be around here somewhere. Looking around, he tried to sniff her out, finally catching onto a sent he moved gracefully towards Kikyo. _Something is wrong here, very wrong... If she is involved, then they're up to something.. But what? Following the miko that seemed to move every time he caught a glimpse of her, he realized when they were about a mile away from the clearing that she was deliberately leading him away. Inu Yasha is to pup the living miko, in case this one dies during the pregnancy... She is leading this Sesshomaru away so that the bastard hanyou can pup the living miko. _His eyes widened as he saw a cliff coming up, slowing down he turned around back towards the clearing to go and save the living ningen.

-_**Beginning**_-

InuYasha took the chance to shove his member fully into Kagome, flipping her onto her hands and knees to take her a like a true dog. He started pumping in and out of her whimpering form, digging his elongated claws into her hips as he started to ram into her, causing Kagome to scream out. Her tears were streaming down her face as she looked into the pond, at Inu Kimi, who motioned to Kagome's face, trying to distract her from what was happening behind her.. What Inu Yasha was doing to her. Reaching up Kagome felt her ears had became pointed, and that her blue eyes, became even brighter. She had transformed, but not fully. Looking behind her, at Inu Yasha, who's eyes had become completely red, she whimpered as she tried to push him away from her body, which only resulted in her getting a smack across the face, leaving four bloody gashes on her now bruising cheek. Feeling the burning in her nether regions, she put her head down as Inu Yasha's grip became even tighter on the one side, the other hand reaching up to grab at her nipple. A moan escaped Kagome's mouth as she felt herself tightening against her own will, and his pounding becoming harder. He snarled as he began to ferociously pound his member into her throbbing core. She could feel his member start to throb and swell as he picked up demon speed, before she knew it she could feel a hot liquid shoot inside her abused core, causing her to scream out in terror and also pleasure. Inu Yasha's member swelled, keeping him inside of her, despite Kagome's struggling and protests.

_**-End-**_

_Someone please help me, anybody. Why did he do this? Why did he heave to betray me, why did he have to rape me? … Why did it turn me on somewhat.._

Sesshomaru ran into the clearing after breaking the barrier that surrounded the couple inside of it, just in time to hear her scream and watch him release inside of her, knowing he had swollen up. It was an inu mechanism to make sure that they're bitches in fact became pupped. Knowing that InuYasha was ratherly harmless and could not remove himself from the onna in front of him, he grabbed tokijin and ran InuYasha and attacked him, not killing him but knocking him unconscious and leaving several threatening wounds in the process. Looking down at the onna before him, he noticed that he had not marked her, which was a good thing, because if he had then Sesshomaru would not of been able to help her at all..

Kagome felt the world around her go black as something swelled inside of her, she didn't understand what was happening and why it had to happen to her. Falling into a deep sleep, she woke what seemed like minutes later because the memory of what had just taken place just wouldn't leave her mind alone. Opening her eyes, she blinked three times before her vision became clear enough to see her surroundings, but being awake came with consequences. Kagome was in pain, she could feel blood dripping down her body and her cheeks stung along with her hips and woman hood. Whimpering softly, she realized she was being carried by something with strong arms, the worst ideas went through her mind at first. What happens if it's Inu Yasha, or Naraku? Or even some lower class demon. But, it hurts to breath, oh why did this happen to me?

"Sesshomaru-sama, can we please take her with us? Rin can see she is badly hurt." Seeshomaru could only hold in a sigh as he nodded his head.

Picking Kagome up he noticed a change in her features, some of the markings that were very faint, but could be seen by the demon eye were almost like his own. She is strange, that I know. Walking over to Jaken, Sesshomaru just glared at him seeing as he wasn't keeping that good of an eye on Rin.

"We will head back to the castle, this girl needs some medical attention. Jaken because this Sesshomaru cannot rely on you to look after Rin properly, it will be your duty to go tell her friends that the girl is alright and that this Sesshomaru will have her returned immediately after she recovers."

_**Are you sure you want to do that? **__What do you mean, this girl shall be returned as soon as she is healed. We do not need her, she is my brothers wench. __**But she may not trust him after what he did to her, I know your mind will change... Just you wait**__. Beast what do you speak of?_

But his beast refused to speak anything more to him.

From the pond Inu Kimi could only smile as she saw her son, he may be cold and cruel... But she knew that Kagome could break that ice with the love she had for him, the love she didn't know of yet. Everything will change in time my son... Seeing young Rin walk over to the pond Inu Kimi quickly disappeared into the darkness of the pond so she would not be seen. Taking the reins of Ah Un, Rin climbed onto the two headed dragons back waiting for Seeshomaru's say to take off and head back to the castle for some much needed rest for the whole group. Sighing Rin looked over at Sesshomaru who was like a father figure to her, and Kagome was like the mother she never had. Sesshomaru formed his demonic cloud and nodded to Rin that it was time to leave. From Jaken's place on the ground he just sighed and watched the three take off, receding into nothing but small ant like dots in the sky.

Leaving to go tell the half demon's group of what had happened to Kagome, Jaken just sighed as he noticed that InuYasha was starting to come to. And looked as pissed as ever as he noticed Jaken, InuYasha started to growl and get up, slowly advancing to Jaken with a look that said he was dead. Seeing this Jaken did the best thing he could do, he ran for it as fast he could. Hoping to reach the half demon's group before InuYasha could.

And so the race was on, InuYasha was lost but he saw that Jaken was in a rush, and he was alone. Where the fuck is Seeshomaru and his ward... and where the hell is Kagome! Running back to the group InuYasha wasn't paying attention to his surroundings as he ran right into a tree branch. It made him fall backwards and that gave Jaken all the time he needed. As Jaken entered the group he quickly explained to them what had happened and where Kagome was and when she would be returned. The group looked stunned at what they were told. All they knew that InuYasha had a great deal of explaining to do when he got back from where ever the hell he was.

As InuYasha made it back to the group he saw the toad leaving with a proud smirk, looking at the faces of the group he could tell he was in a lot of trouble. The others didn't even bother to talk to him as he sat down. Looking back it all started to come back to and what he had did to get everyone so pissed. And as soon as all the memories came flooding back he had a shocked look on his face.

"Oh Kami, I am so sorry for what I did. I must of been under a spell form Kikyo or something. Honest I didn't mean anything I did!"

But his words went unheard from the rest of the group as they continued to do what they were doing which included ignoring InuYasha.

As Sesshomaru reached the castle Kagome has just started to come too again, but he didn't think it would last long because she had been drifting in and out of her unconscious state for hours now. Sesshomaru landed and as he did he panicked slightly as her breathing picked up, she was so cold but was also sweating. Her condition was worsening and it could lead to her death if he wasn't quick with getting her the attention she needed.

So what did you guys think? If you have any ideas for the next chapter please let me know! I like people's input.


End file.
